


Pillow Heart

by caradhras



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: 康纳和枕头交换了灵魂Someone swapped Kon's soul with a pillow. To be more specific, Tim's pillow.





	

康纳觉得自己现在可以幸福的去死了。  
他正被提姆抱在怀里，对方清浅的呼吸打在他的身上，四肢也紧紧的缠绕着他，对方的身体与他贴的严丝合缝。  
睡梦中的小红鸟抱着他翻了个身，咂了咂嘴，嘟囔了一句什么，还将脑袋在他身上蹭了蹭，毛绒绒的，就像只小雏鸟。  
康纳今夜第无数次的想，值，太值了。  
康纳现在能完整的感受到提姆——他的每一寸肌肤，每一个动作，每一声呼吸。康纳满鼻子都是提姆的味道，现在对方毫无防备的睡着了，呈完全放松的状态，丝毫没有一丝侵略性。他的罗宾全身只穿了一条四角裤，毯子被踢到了一边，只是紧紧的抱着他取暖。  
实在是太可爱了。  
虽然提姆的怀抱让他觉得幸福无比，但他还是不想提姆着凉，于是他用TTK将他们用毯子裹起来。提姆在毯子下挪动，大腿蹭上他有些尴尬的部位，双腿将他夹得更紧了一点。康纳很想回抱这只小红鸟，也很想亲亲他的脖子和胸口，还想沿着他的肌肉一寸寸的抚摸他……可是他做不到，因为他没有胳膊也没有腿。其实不止胳膊和腿，他现在什么都没有，空有那无边无际的想象力。  
因为他现在是个枕头。  
这次的敌人十分嚣张，直接入侵到了他们的本部。而康纳照例帮提姆挡住了敌人的一发子弹，结果那子弹其实是魔法光束，有与附近10米内随机物品交换灵魂的效果。要破解这道魔法也很简单，只要找到本人以及交换灵魂的物件，互相接触一下就能让灵魂归位。  
也说不好是幸还是不幸，他与提姆最爱的枕头交换了灵魂，所以此时此刻的他正被提姆紧紧的按在怀里。听说这个枕头是迪克送的，他从未像此刻那样如此的想要赞美迪克——谢谢大哥买了一个几乎和提米等身的枕头！不论是形状还是长度，他都是一个完美的抱枕。  
而他的本体此刻正在沙发上，和别的靠枕缩在一起。他的队友们完全搞不清楚他的本体为什么非要和别的靠枕在一起。  
早些时候他在房间里听到提姆跟别人的对话——  
“我的天啊，康纳什么情况？根本站不起！我们一放手他就倒了！”  
枕头当然站不起来了！  
“而且表情还很悲伤！”  
哎？  
“不光如此！在地上放久了就开始哭！”  
什么？不是吧？  
“人扶着他就不会哭，但还是不开心——所以说他到底跟什么交换了灵魂？”  
哈哈，你们想都想不到……  
“婴儿吗？你懂得，随时需要大人的注意力的那种，特别粘人的孩子。”  
怎么可能啊……  
“可是我们这里没有婴儿啊？附近也没有啊！婴儿会到处爬吧？你看他倒在地上的样子，有个人样吗？”  
……  
“我看……是受精卵吧。”  
？？？  
“嗯，有道理。”  
不，没有道理好吗。  
“那现在问题来了，你们谁怀孕了？放心，保证不会告诉你们家长。”  
……  
康纳已经没法继续听下去了。他打算做好一个枕头该做的事情，躺好，等提姆来睡他。  
嗯，没错，等提姆来睡他。  
他的灵魂刚跟这个枕头交换的时候他就知道这是提姆的房间了。满满的全是提姆的味道。康纳猛的吸了一口，想让提姆的味道沁入他的灵魂深处。  
最后他决定先不让队友们知道他究竟跟什么东西交换了灵魂。

康纳大概是世界上唯一一个理解枕头想法的人。他的本体之所以在地上哭泣，是因为作为枕头，他的目标不是被人扔在地上、踩在脚下，而是被人抱在怀里或者垫在脑袋下。至少，跟靠垫在一起让会让他的本体有一丝安全感，还能让他那个枕头的灵魂感受到作为枕头的尊严。  
到今天之前，他从没相信过家具也会有灵魂。  
晚上，大家似乎终于停止了关于康纳天马行空的讨论，各自按照自己的猜测去寻找可能成和康纳交换灵魂的物品了。只有提姆还坐在沙发上，若有所思的抚摸着康纳本体的头发。而康纳的本体只是一脸委屈的瞪着天花板，双目失焦，胳膊抱着腿，似乎巴不得缩的跟旁边的两个靠枕一样大小。  
“你有应激性。”康纳在房间里听到提姆对着自己的本体说道，“也对我们的动作和触碰有些简单的反应。而且你总是试着朝沙发的角落里钻……我想我明白你变成什么了。”  
不，你不明白。康纳想着，他已经知道提姆在往哪个方向猜测了。他的小红鸟也有难得出错的时候。  
最后提姆似乎有了一个结论，他喃喃的对康纳的本体说：“就算要把这周围所有的昆虫都捉住，我也要把你找回来。”  
不，提米你错的离谱。枕头康纳腹诽，介于他没有嘴，不能说话。此刻他有一丝内疚，似乎应该用TTK给他的队友们写个条子，告诉他们自己变成了提姆的抱枕。  
结果在提姆回到自己的房间，枕在他身上的那一刻，康纳的内疚烟消云散。  
所有人忙活了一晚上，带来了千奇百怪的物品，从台灯到运动鞋都有，可就是没有发现任何关于康纳的踪迹。最后红罗宾说，这件事情由他来，他觉得自己已经有头绪了。  
而这个所谓的头绪让提姆连续消失了三天。  
至于康纳的本体，在这三天里被队友们轮流抬到太阳底下爱去——反正氪星人也不是真正需要吃饭，晒晒太阳就好。而康纳的本体终于在阳光下露出了微笑。他（枕头）似乎很喜欢太阳。  
三天之后，提姆回来了。他黑眼圈深重，一脸疲惫，他干的第一件事就是把自己关进房间里，打开电脑开始分析一些不知道从哪里来的数据。康纳见提姆的模样，异常心疼和后悔，他该早点告诉大家他的真实身份的，但是他却为了自己的一己私欲什么也没说。他知道提姆会为了他的事情日夜奔波，就算全世界都放弃了他，他的小红鸟也不会停止。他偷偷的享受着这一切，提姆对他的关心与担忧全部写在脸上，丝毫没有一丝掩饰。看着提姆在电脑前专注的模样，只有这种时候他的全身心才会完全放在超级小子的身上，没有蝙蝠侠，没有哥谭，也没有泰坦，什么也没有，只有这个名为康纳·肯特的半氪星人。这感觉，就好像提姆从头到脚都是他的一样。这感觉棒极了。简而言之，他从心底深深的爱慕着这只小红鸟。  
——而这是属于康纳的小秘密，除了他自己之外，谁也不知道。  
这时候提姆的手指突然停止了。他重重的锤了一把桌子把自己推开，然后有些绝望的捂住脸。他喃喃的说：“康……你到哪里去了……”  
康纳躺在床上无法动弹，他犹豫了。是否该现在就告诉提姆真相？只要康纳用TTK碰碰提姆的背脊，没错，只要这个简单的动作，提姆就能知道一切，让他的灵魂回到本体。康纳在心中对自己说，康纳，到此为止吧，他已经为了你三天没合眼了。  
但是所有的想法都在提姆脱掉衣服躺倒在床上一把抱住他（枕头）结束。  
他在提姆微暖的有些走神的想，做人不如做枕头好……

那天晚上提姆抱着他（枕头），一开始什么也没说，只是将毛茸茸的脑袋埋进他的身体里。过了一会儿，康纳听到提姆的心跳声平静了下来，以为对方睡觉了。结果突然听到提姆瓮声瓮气的说，“康……如果找不到你我该怎么办……”似乎还能感到小红鸟眼角的一丝潮湿感。  
康纳感觉自己的心被什么东西击穿。接着他听见小红鸟又说，“拜托，让我找到你……你是我的……你不知道你对我来说意味着什么……拜托让我赶快找到你……”提姆有喃喃的说了些什么，声音越来越低，最后渐渐变成了清浅的呼吸。  
康纳在提姆的呼吸声中五味杂陈。难道提姆经常对他的抱枕说着这些话吗？还有刚才提姆的那番话，究竟是什么意思？是他希望的那个意思吗？不，应该不是。二人平时亲密无间，有时候默契的如同一个人。他知道他们双方都是对方最信任的人……好吧，可能提姆信任他如同信任蝙蝠侠一样。对此他没什么好抱怨的。康纳觉得他们两人已经发展到了所有感情的巅峰——互相信任，默契，无话不谈——但是两人的关系就到此为止了，不可能再前进或者后退了。对此康纳不满足。他说不清楚自己想要更多还是更少，这就像是游戏的关键选择分支点一样，他当时和提姆一起选了这条路。那时候他没想那么多。早知如此……如果让他重新选，他觉得自己多半会走上同一条道路，因为提姆也会这么选。  
可是他还是不由自主的渴望小红鸟，希望对方完全属于自己。但是他知道这不可能。他还在管子里的时候就明白了这个道理——没有人可以完全的属于另一个人。  
他有些泄气，枕头似乎都扁了下去。可是提姆没发现，任然抱着他熟睡。  
他此时十分的纠结，想着到底要不要告诉提姆真相，他想用TTK抱住对方，可这一切，包括他的小心思，就完全暴露了，而且可能从此以后提姆再也不会在他面前如此袒露心声了。他们平时在一起什么都聊，但是他从来没有如此直白的听到过提姆对他的想法。  
或许我知道我对你来说意味着什么，康纳想。我是你的战友，兄弟，挚友。  
但是你不知道你对我来说意味着什么。  
提姆的长腿在他身上蹭了蹭，脚心滑过枕头的边，脚趾蜷缩 起来。他的一部分身体被提姆夹在胯下，甚至和股缝紧挨在一起。  
康纳知道今晚注定是个不眠夜，他只能被自己那如宇宙一般浩淼的想象力所折磨。

其实，枕头不需要睡眠吧？毕竟康纳现在只是一个枕头，枕头不需要吃饭，没有应激性，也没有新陈代谢，根本不算生命，但却有灵魂？  
其实康纳根本不知道灵魂到底是什么。他从来没想过灵魂会不会累，是否需要睡眠。他是尖端科技和天才大脑结合下的产物，生长于一个罐子里，从未接受过任何来自父母的亲情和庇护，也不知道友情和爱情为何物。情感对他来说只是一段闪过大脑的文字和解释，当人们产生各种感情的时候，他知道身体里哪个腺体会分泌哪种化学物质，他能毫无障碍的写出这些化学反应式，但他却不知道这到底是一种什么感觉——甚至连“感觉”这个词对他来说都是陌生的。不管人类对这些“感情”的了解有多深刻，多透彻，对康纳来说都和“灵魂”一样，都是抽象的概念。  
但是他已经从罐子里出来了，体验到了冷，热，痛苦，快乐，亲情，友情，甚至爱情……不，最后一个他不确定。而现在又阴差阳错的灵魂离体，得到一次用灵魂感知一切的新奇体验……  
或者说，正因为他现在是个没有应激性的枕头，才能更直观的用灵魂来体验一切……  
举个例子，现在正手脚并用，将他紧紧搂在怀里的提姆。他的小红鸟——是的，康纳已经很习惯用“他的”来称呼对方——几乎一丝不挂，温热又柔软的躯体跟他贴的严丝合缝，对方有力的心跳声隔着枕头套子一下又一下，直白的传达到他的灵魂深处。  
不，他其实什么都感觉不到，他只有“认知”而没有“感觉”，他知道提姆抱着他，可他感受不到对方的体温，也感受不到对方的形状，更不要说对方心脏跳动的力道了——因为枕头不是生物，没有应激性。可他还是觉得自己能感受到对方，这大概就是所谓的，灵魂的感受了吧？（他似乎还保留着他的超能力？）这真是太奇妙了。或许真是因为没有了肉体，提姆现在的一切活动才能更加清晰的传达到他的灵魂深处……  
有那么一瞬间康纳觉得自己的脑子出了点儿问题。不，他现在是枕头，而枕头没有脑子。他应该感谢拉奥，现在的他是个枕头。不然他可不敢肯定会不会对自己的挚友做出一些不可挽回的事情。也就是说……  
谢天谢地感谢拉奥，他现在可以在提姆怀里尽情的放飞自己的想象力，完全不用担心因为生理反应，某些尴尬的地方会变硬抬头，然后被对方发现自己这点儿龌龊的小心思。  
康纳的灵魂放松的叹了一口气，在想象中把这个只穿着内裤的提姆脱得精光，或者让那双长腿穿上半透明的黑色丝袜，对，浑身上下什么都不穿，就只有一双丝袜，长度只到大腿，少年在他的想象中害羞的并拢双腿，双脚刚好遮住私处。少年害羞的看着他，对他扬起一个自信的微笑，就像是他俩搭档的时候常见的那种微笑——天啊，康纳觉得自己以后再也无法用正常的眼光看提姆的笑容了——然后一点一点的用修长漂亮的手指掰开自己的膝头，表演一般的慢慢展现出自己的下体……康纳再次庆幸自己现在没有实体，不然他可能已经过呼吸晕倒了。接下来，他想让提姆带上黑色的丝质手套，就跟他的丝袜一个材质，半透明的那种，然后抚摸上自己粉色的——  
“康纳？”提姆突然说话了，放开了他。康纳的想象也随之被打断。提姆醒了过来。他的脸色潮红，额头上有些汗珠，膝头被分开，内裤也被脱了下来，挂在小腿上……  
提姆坐了起来，把内裤重新穿上，环视房间，赤裸的胸膛一起一伏。  
“康纳？”提姆再次喊了出来。  
而在床上的康纳已经紧张的说不出话了。天啊天啊天啊天啊天啊……看看他都干了什么！他居然无意识的使用了TTK！对着提姆用了TTK！还不经意间用能力具现化了他脑中香艳的场景！这比被对方撞破自己撸管的场景的有什么区别——不管他是不是枕头，是不是人都没区别！  
康纳此刻感受到了来自灵魂深处的羞愧与尴尬，以及一丝不甘心。没错，不甘心。可能正是由于失去了肉身，直接用灵魂思考——先别考虑“用灵魂思考”这个行为是否科学——康纳对自己更加诚实了。喜欢的人站在他面前，他却要装作什么都不知道，这太煎熬，太不人道了。尽管康纳不是人，但他一直相信自己拥有一个人类的所有权利以及义务，包括作为一个人类的生命体征：应激性，新陈代谢和繁殖。  
是的，他看到提姆光裸的后背和双腿，就产生了想要繁殖的欲望。不，不用觉得不好意思，这只是一个孤寂的氪星灵魂对于爱人的渴望而已。  
“康纳？！我知道是你！”提姆已经开始围着自己的房间打转，双手四处乱翻，微微颤抖。他确定康纳就在他的房间里，刚才把他弄醒的那股力道，就是康纳的TTK，他不会弄错。至于康纳为什么要分开的他双膝以及褪下他的内裤，这些小问题并不在红罗宾的考虑之列。目前他只想找到那个寄宿了康纳灵魂的东西。他之前一直以为康纳是和什么别的小生物交换了灵魂，现在他明白了，康纳也极有可能跟无机物，没生命的东西交换。所以现在他房间里每一样物品都有可能是康纳。这个想法让他无比兴奋，原来康纳一直在他的身边！  
此时的康纳看着他的小红鸟徒劳的给自己的房间制造混乱，心里做着激烈的思想斗争。他很想此刻就告诉提姆他在床上，但他仅存的一丝理智告诉他，提姆在知道他刻意隐瞒的行为之后会生气。他从没像此刻一样害怕提姆的愤怒，因为这代表了欺骗，而超人说过起始于欺骗的恋情不会长久——  
突然提姆停了下来，像是想起了什么似的，兴高采烈的冲了出去。很快提姆又回来了，背上扛着康纳的本体。枕头的灵魂在提姆的肩头发出哼哼唧唧的声音，看不出来是开心还是难过。  
“好了，康纳，我知道你在我房间里！”提姆喘着气开心的大喊，“告诉我你在哪里！”  
康纳的本体仍然被提姆扛在肩上，像是一袋土豆。枕头的灵魂通过康纳的肉体眼巴巴的和康纳的灵魂对视，似乎渴望回到原本的地方。  
等一下。康纳突然间意识到了什么。这个枕头，如此渴望回到原本的躯体里，为什么？现在枕头的灵魂被赋予了生命的特权，它大可以像是人类一样生活，隐藏在人类中，甚至学会使用康纳的力量，取代他的位置……可是它为什么不这么做？它为什么非要回到这个什么都不知道的植物纤维躯壳里？  
……难道是因为它喜欢被提姆抱着？  
很好。康纳愤怒的想，现在我们有相同爱好了。因为我也喜欢被提姆抱着。但是提姆只能抱着我一个人。你只是抱枕而已，不应该拥有感情！  
“床上？”提姆突然转过头，看着自己乱成一窝的床铺。很显然，提姆注意到了康纳躯体炙热的视线正盯着自己的床，再放任他这么看下去，估计会造成火灾。于是提姆将康纳放在了自己的床上。当抱枕和康纳的肉体接触的一瞬间，两个灵魂回到了他们原本的身躯里。  
康纳猛地起身喘气，与身体接触的被褥床单仍然还有提姆的体温，他眨了眨眼睛，再次有了感觉。在抱枕里的这段时间，简直就像是一个梦。他甚至不确定是否真的发生过。康纳扭头狐疑的盯着抱枕，他感觉抱枕的灵魂也透过枕套凝视着他……  
“康纳！”提姆惊喜的扑了过来，“太好了！成功了！”  
康纳这次毫不犹豫的，用自己的双手拥抱了小红鸟。此时他再次切身体会到了对方的体温和皮肤的触感——然后，他的某个地方渐渐发硬抬头，顶到了对方。  
提姆也明显感受到了对方的生理变化，于是很快从他怀里撑起来，皱着眉头看着他。可他却没有对此发出任何疑问，而是直接问了更重要的问题：“说起来，你到底变成了什么？”  
康纳吞了一口口水，话到嘴边却变成了“我……想上厕所。”  
康纳推开小红鸟，朝厕所冲了过去。啊，没错，既然他觉得自己是人类，所以相应的，新陈代谢也重新开始运作。  
提姆看着康纳的背影陷入了沉思。

当康纳从厕所里出来，提姆已经披上了一件T恤，把抱枕抱在怀里，似乎陷入了沉思。康纳见状，突然间低吼一声，冲上去一把抢过提姆的抱枕摔到一边。然后两人都愣住了。  
康纳惊讶于自己居然真的吃了抱枕的醋——但很快他否定了自己。不，这没什么好惊讶的。既然抱枕有灵魂，并不像他之前以为的那样只是一件单纯的无机物，那就表示提姆有可能将感情投入在这玩意儿上——那就表示抱枕是他的情敌。  
提姆则惊讶于康纳的表现和自己得出的结论。他的确怀疑康纳跟抱枕交换了灵魂，不然说不过去为什么康纳一把拍掉了这个枕头——可枕头居然有灵魂？  
康纳走过来，跟提姆并肩坐在床上。他盯着地面，用低沉的声线开口：“我跟你的枕头交换了灵魂。”  
提姆点了点头。示意他继续。  
“可我之前不想交换回来。”康纳继续说。  
“为什么？”提姆问道。  
康纳抿了抿嘴唇，没开口。心里却有个声音早就回答了提姆：因为我喜欢你。  
提姆也没继续追问，只是换了个问题：“那你为什么又变回来了？”  
“……因为，我不希望你喜欢上枕头。”康纳回答。  
“……啊？”提姆迷惑了。  
“你的枕头，它喜欢你。”康纳说。这次他转过头，看着提姆的眼睛，一脸严肃。  
提姆的眼睛睁大了，嘴唇张开，却没发出声音。  
“我发誓。我知道的。因为我跟这个该死的枕头交换了灵魂，所以我知道枕头是怎么想的！你千万别大意！它就是喜欢你！而它也希望你喜欢它！”康纳抱起枕头，使劲的戳了戳，急切的想要证明自己并不是胡扯。可枕头并没有任何反应。  
“天啊……”提姆瞪着康纳认真地脸，忍俊不禁。“好吧……我的确很喜欢我的枕头。”  
“不！我的意思是——”康纳几乎挫败的放下枕头，还想继续反驳，却被来自提姆嘴唇上柔软的触感打断了。  
“我只想吻吻我的枕头。”提姆几乎贴着他，还大胆的舔了舔康纳的嘴唇。脸颊有些发红。  
“……”康安意识到提姆误会了。但他不在乎。反正他迟早也会跟提姆告白的。因为在枕头芯里的那几十个小时，康纳早就决定好了。  
于是康纳放开了抱枕，回吻了小红鸟。  
至于康纳之前为什么用TTK分开小红鸟的膝头以及脱下对方的内裤，之后康纳用自己的双手给了对方答案。而提姆也从没问过为什么康纳装了那么久的抱枕。这些都很显而易见，不是吗？

END


End file.
